Assitance
by Hella-venger
Summary: When their one month anniversaries creep up, Gray decides he needs the iron dragons help for Juvia's gift. Gajeel realizes he needs help as much as him with Levy. But neither of them suspect that their girlfriends are having the same problem. GaLe. Gruvia. Some other minor pairings.
1. Black Haired Bros

Disclaimer: No matter how much I ask Hiro, I still don't own Fairy Tail.

Notes: I know this story isn't really good, but I was in the mood to write. So, here we are.

* * *

Shopping wasn't easy, Especially when it's for someone else. This was particularly true for the Fairy Tail boys.

"Just pick something!"

Gray cringed when he heard the tallest of the group.

"You didn't see me complaining when we were in your store." Gray only didn't because they were asked to leave due to Gajeel starting an argument with the clerk over the smell of the shop.

And so, Gray's turn had come. They were currently exploring a dollstore.

"I didn't take forever."

Gray groaned loudly. _"Why did I agree to shop with Scrap metal?"_

But this question was answered so very easily.

* * *

_Two days ago_

Gray let out the longest sigh he could muster. The ice mages head was going round in circles trying to come up for an idea for his one month anniversary. He may have cared for Juvia, but he still didn't know her all that well.

Gray's stress stripping kicked in. The half-naked man was down to his socks and boxers when the answer to his prayers walked in.

A tall, metal laced man slouched into the guild. Gajeel was definitely not in a good mood.

Gray decided to ignore this and get the help he needed. If anyone new about Juvia, it was Gajeel.

"Hey, how it's goin?" Gray decided to try the friendly route with the longer haired man.

Gajeel eyed the man warily. Gray was still not wearing anymore clothes, but Gajeel was too preoccupied to criticize. The dragon simply waved him off.

Gray's eyes scrunched in annoyance. It was one of the few times he wanted Gajeel's help and damnit, he was going to get it.

"Look, I'll skip the friendliness and get to the point. You're the only person who's known Juvia since before Fairy Tail, so I would appreciate it if you could help me get her something for my anniversary."

"Got my own problems, Stripper." Gajeel offered as a quick reply, turning away as he did so.

"Oi! Don't just walk away." Gray growled out. The shirtless mage would beat Gajeel into helping him if need be.

"She'll think anything from you is perfect." Gajeel remarked offhandedly as he left.

Gray's growl grew. The confused mage wanted to get something that Juvia would value.

Gray quickly grasped Gajeel's shoulder and pulled him around. "Why wouldn't you want to help? This affects Juvia as well."

Gajeel grabbed Gray's hand and removed it from his shoulder. "You're not the only one with this problem!" The iron slayer snapped.

Gray's eyes took a quizzical look."Wh-what?"

Gajeel leaned against the back of a chair. "In case you didn't remember, my freakin anniversary is about two days after yours." The tired mage offered this as his explanation.

Gray's mind ran back through the recent month. Gray remembered how all the recent relationships began to spring up.

First, Natsu burnt a love heart into Lucy's garden. After she pummeled him into the ground, she agreed to his proposal of a date. Gray, annoyed that he wasn't the first one to admit his feelings, quickly reciprocated Juvia's feelings. Lastly, Gajeel, with Juvia's help, decided to admit his interest to Levy through a personalized gift.

Gray completely forgot the fact that all these had happened in the same week.

The stripper rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic way. "Sorry, but I didn't think Levy would be too hung up on all the romantic stuff."

Gajeel turned his head towards Gray. "Thought that too, but she's been reading all these damn romance novels lately and I don't wanna take the chance."

"Why don't you just get her a book?" Gray offered, giving it off as the common knowledge it was.

"Geez, why the fuck didn't I think of that(!)(?)" Gajeel remarked in the most dramatic voice he could think of. "She has about a million books. How the hell am I supposed to get one she doesn't already have?"

Gray somewhat agreed with this. It was hard getting someone their biggest interest.

"Why don't you just ask Lucy? Did you ask Levy about what she wanted?" Gray realized he seemed to be helping Gajeel rather than the other way around.

"Don't wanna risk bunny girl tellin Shrimp." Gajeel sat down in the seat he was leaning on. "Forgot to ask shrimp. The damn day snuck up on me."

Gray sympathized with Gajeel's plight. A light bulb appeared over the Ice-make man's head. "You know Levy has that other big interest of hers."

Gajeel's eyes widened slightly in curiosity. "The hell you talkin about?"

"You know that thing she used to do as a kid."

Gajeel's stare widened further. "You gonna spit it out?"

"You gonna help me?" Gray had a smug look on his face, he had him.

Gajeel arms fell to his side in frustration. "What do ya want?"

"Just help me pick something out for Juvia and I'll help you with Levy." Gray was completely bluffing. He knew Levy, but this big secret was just his way of getting Gajeel's help.

Gajeel stood up straight and walked towards the exit, pulling Gray by the collar as he left.

Gray took this as a yes.

Gajeel thought of it as extortion.

Little did they know, their own bluenette duo was conspiring over similar problems.

* * *

So, what did you think. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Bluenette Girls

Disclaimer: Still haven't got word back from Hiro. So, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.

* * *

Levy paced back and forth in her dorm room. She had been at this for nearly an hour now.

"Come on, Levy." The bookworm muttered to herself.

Levy had gone through every idea conceivable in her mind. She even flicked through her books for inspiration. Sadly, none of her book heroes were Gajeel. Levy loved that about him.

Levy was truly stumped. Her anniversary was in four days and she had positively no idea what to get for the occasion.

"Goshdarn it." Levy hadn't picked up Gajeel's habit of cursing at every turn. Levy leaned against her wall and began to notice something.

The wall was damp.

Levy knew this meant one thing. The bandanna wearing bluenette waltzed out her room and into the neighboring one.

Levy was completely prepared for what she saw

Inside was a teary eyed Juvia. Now, when Juvia cries, it causes mass flooding. Levy began to use this as a way to sense when Juvia was depressed.

Juvia quickly reacted to Levy's presence. "L-levy-san?"

"Hey, Juvia." Levy remarked awkwardly.

Juvia calmed herself. "Juvia is sorry for bothering you. She has been having Gray-Sama trouble."

Levy decided to take a guess. "One month anniversary?"

Juvia's face broke into pure surprise. "How did you know? Is Levy-San psychic?"

"You're not alone." Levy comforted. "But you always come up with ideas for Gray. What's the problem now?"

"They're just Juvia's regular gifts. This is a very special occasion. Juvia needs to get something that Gray-Sama will remember till their old."

Levy was getting used to Juvia's logic. This somewhat made sense to Levy.

"Tell me about it. Gajeel never shows interest in anything." Levy said this part in a lamenting way. She hopped that Gajeel would be more open about things now that they were dating.

"He's interested in you." Juvia informed. "Juvia remembers when he took care of you last week."

Levy also remembered this. She had gotten a bad fever and Gajeel stayed at her house overnight.

"How do you know that, Juvia?"

"Juvia noticed that Gajeel-Kun didn't go on the job he reserved."

Levy took a step back. She remembered that Elfman and Evergreen had gone on a high paying mission. Levy had no idea that Gajeel gave that up.

A thought entered Levy's head. Juvia knew Gajeel. While he didn't show it, Juvia was pretty much Gajeel's best friend.

And best friends would know their interests.

But Levy wouldn't just ask and not return the favor. Levy knew some of Gray's hobbies that Juvia might not have snooped out yet.

Levy hadn't quite thought of how to bring this up. She wasn't sure how to bring up this trade. Yes, she would have to be very careful and delicate.

"Does Levy-San know what Gray-Sama would want?"

Levy mentally released a breath and thanked god that Juvia didn't have her social anxiety.

"I would love to help." Levy began. "But, I was wondering if you would mind giving me some tips for Gajeel."

"Of course, Levy-San." Juvia began rooting through her drawer and fished out a piece of paper and handed it to Levy. "Juvia had this in mind."

Levy's eyes looked down on the slip and blew open in shock and surprise.

'Magnolia Body Pillows Corp.'

The words leaped off the sheet and caused a spreading blush to form on her cheeks.

"They do personalized items." Juvia's smile did not falter. "Juvia could show you the one she made for Gray-Sama."

"No!" Levy called out in an impulse, but eased her nerves." No, it's fine, Juvia. I don't think Gajeel would be too into that." Levy assured. Levy couldn't help but wonder what Gajeel would think if she actually gave him one.

"Juvia understands. She realizes that Gajeel isn't as open as her." The rain woman nodded.

Levy began to realize that getting help from Juvia wasn't going to be so straightforward.

* * *

Short, I know. I was doin this kinda late. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Pairs in craze

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

* * *

A gentle breeze flew by Gajeel's face.

Gajeel hated gentle breezes.

Well, Gajeel pretty much hated everything at this point. Natsu could come up to him and admit Gajeel's superiority and Gajeel would still feel like he had a 200 pound load on his shoulder.

That was mainly because he was carrying a stripper(I'm just taking a wild guess that Gray weighs this much). Due to an argument about where to go next, Gajeel decided to physically force his opponent to his own destination.

"Oi! Let me down, Rusty!" Gray snarled, elbowing Gajeel in the side of the head

Gajeel released the Ice mage on the ground. Gajeel got too used to doing this with Levy whenever he wanted to go somewhere.

"Were still goin to my shop." Gajeel added, with a commanding sense.

"So I can watch you spend an hour looking over some drums." Gray stated back.

Gajeel eyebrow shot up in annoyance. He had been trying to get Levy to learn an instrument so she be back up for when he played. Gajeel thought this would be a good opportunity.

"Yea, because watching you stare at some fuckin dolls is so much more interesting (!)"

Gray shot his face up to Gajeel's. "You said that she liked dolls!"

"I meant pick one, not run a freakin comb through each of 'em!"

"You been about this much help today." Gray illustrated by showing a tiny cap between two of his fingers.

"What about you? Still haven't heard this big secret Levy has." The musician countered.

This somewhat stopped Gray. He hadn't thought through what he was going to tell Gajeel. This lie of his was becoming something of a concern to him.

Gray's smiled inside. "Maybe it's in one of the shops we were already in, but you, being the dumbass you are, rushed me out before I could tell you."

Gajeel kept his current expression, but was somewhat confused on the inside. Did he already see what Gray was talking about? He wasn't sure if this was true or if Gray was just trying to get back to his shop.

"You're probably just makin up shit." Gajeel didn't go up the trusting road so much.

"Fine! How about you show me what Juvia likes, if you're such a fricken genius."

"Told you about the doll store, didn't I?"

"You grunted and pointed at a row of shops!" Gray revised.

"Still counts." Gajeel argued. The iron dragon was just too preoccupied about this hidden Levy interest.

Gray rubbed the bridge of his nose. This had been their shopping routine. One would shop, the other would complain and they would have a verbal argument in the midst of other people, ending with Gajeel giving a 'The fuck you looking at?' stare, to any viewers.

Gajeel and Gray were both rethinking asking the other for help.

"Were getting nowhere." Gray admitted.

Gajeel was also realizing that fighting was just wasting time. "Still gotta decide where to go."

"Maybe we should split up." Gray stretched out his back.

Gajeel gave an affirmative nod. "Meet back here in an hour?"

"Should be enough time." Gray lied through his teeth. He would probably need the hour to come up with a better lie.

The two Fairy Tail mages began to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

Juvia was very conflicted. On one hand, she had to help Levy with Gajeel. On the other, she would have to still keep an eye out for Gray-Sama's gift.

This thought was running through her head as the two of them explored a large instrument store.

"Gajeel already has a guitar." Levy alerted to Juvia.

"Juvia remembers that Gajeel-Kun tried other instruments."

Levy's eyes quickly darted towards a row of tin whistles. She suppressed a chuckle at the idea of Gajeel playing one of them. Levy also acknowledged a drum set in the corner of the room. She remembered Gajeel's hints to get her take the art up

"_Some background noise would be awesome"_

"_You have good rhythm, Shrimp."_

"_Could really do with some back up…."  
_

Levy imagined that Gajeel was about a day away from going 'I would fucking love it if you learned the drums, Ok Shrimp.'

It was as likely as Levy's attempts to broaden Gajeel's reading knowledge.

"Levy-San!" Juvia called over.

"Yes, Juvia?" Levy turned around to see Juvia holding a brown, wooden made classic guitar. "I think Gajeel prefers the his one."

"Juvia knows, but she thought that Gray-Sama would look amazing playing it." Juvia quickly zoned out into an idea of Gray serenading her on their anniversary.

Levy was pretty sure that Gray couldn't even play guitar, but was interrupted by a second Juvia exclamation.

"Ah, Gray-Sama would look so beautiful with this in his hand." Juvia yelled, holding a conductors baton.

Levy was used to this. She was Juvia's next door neighbor since the rain woman moved in. Levy was completely use to Juvia's admiration to Gray and secretly admired her straightforwardness. She wished she could've been that honest with Gajeel at first.

Juvia was particularly glad about her adjacent tenant. Most didn't know that Gray wasn't Juvia's only concern, she was also looking for someone for her dear friend Gajeel. Juvia always thought Levy would be a perfect match for Gajeel and used living next to her to build Gajeel up to Levy, becoming friends with her in the process.

Levy hardly needed any building up to ask Gajeel out , only a bit of courage. The book enthusiast was over the moon when Gajeel asked her out, finding out later that Juvia had a hand in it. Levy repaid the favor by giving Juvia the opportunity for dinner with Gray. The two had bonded over their assistance between one another.

Lucy may have been her best friend, but Juvia was certainly an important one.

"Juvia, have you heard from Lu-Chan?" Levy only realized that she hadn't seen her all day.

"Love rival is on a job with Natsu-San." Juvia informed. While it was common knowledge that Lucy was in a relationship with Natsu, she still kept an eye on her.

Levy hand rubbed the back of her head. It was odd being friends with both Lucy and Juvia at times.

Levy shook her head. She wasn't finding anything for Gajeel in here and Juvia seem to be having similar luck.

"I think the shop where Gray got his necklace isn't too far from here." Levy had a feeling that Juvia could find something for him there.

Juvia twisted around in a dramatic manner. "Juvia could get her and Gray-Sama matching jewelry."  
Juvia loved showing off how her and Gray were a couple.

Levy thought it was adorable. Recently she had begun to pick up Juvia's imagination.

Which was the reason for her next idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
